


A study in stripes

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fatto di poter fare la fine di Isadora Duncan non l'ha mai sfiorato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in stripes

**A Study in Stripes**

Il fatto di poter fare la fine di Isadora Duncan - cara, cara Isadora, e senza idee bislacche riguardo le scarpe. Nessuna idea riguardo le scarpe. Niente scarpe, a dire il vero - non l'ha mai sfiorato, né gli viene in mente il giorno in cui la TARDIS gli chiude dietro le porte senza aspettare che lui si trascini via le code della sciarpa.

Riesce persino a fare due lunghi passi prima di essere tirato indietro dalla sciarpa che si tende e si contrae come un grosso elastico multicolore, intrappolata tra le porte della TARDIS come nel morso di un cucciolo dispettoso.

"Oh, suvvia, vecchia ragazza!" esclama, mentre la sciarpa tenta di strangolarlo e il cappello gli vola per terra.

"Lascia andare!"

La TARDIS spalanca le porte sfarfallando le luci con fare divertito e un _whorp whorp_ che è chiaramente una risata. Il Dottore finisce a gambe all'aria nell'erba in un groviglio di sciarpa e cappotto, scuote i ricci e poi ride a sua volta.  

**-**

**Author's Note:**

> E' colpa di [questa fanart](http://telesketch.deviantart.com/art/The-Doctor-in-trouble-69484766) e merito di **Nykyo** che mi ha convinto a guardare 'The Stones of Blood'. E quindi, che il delirio abbia inizio, anche se mi tremano i polsi all'idea di affrontare Four :)


End file.
